Magic and Other Nonsense
by nelysofmordor
Summary: The first installment of a long fic illustrating the relationship between Aburatsubo and Nanaka, from my favorite anime series, Mahou Tsukai Tai. Later chapters may be rated differently due to content. Spoilers for the entire OVA and TV series. R & R,
1. The Situation

Hello everyone! All standard disclaimers apply for this fic, of course. Please don't sue me-   
I'm just a student trying to exercise my creativity and appreciation of the "Mahou Tsukai Tai"   
series in the best way I know of. I would like to thank all readers for their wonderful comments!   
^_^ They were the incentive I needed to edit what I already have, and continue writing. I realize  
that not much is happening "action-wise" right now, and the interaction between Aburatsubo and Nanaka  
hasn't begun to surface, but it will begin really soon. Also, in order to try to justify that which   
cannot be justified (OOC-ness T_T), this fic takes place a year after the end of the OVA series, so  
I'm trying to allow the characters to "grow up" a little, and try to make it all seem more realistic.   
I mean, Takeo and Sae's relationship should improve and evolve after a year, right? Well, thanks again   
for all the positive commentary, especially considering that it's my first fic ever. I will try to work   
on this as much as I can, considering the craziness in my life. Comments are always greatly appreciated.  
^_^   
  
Magic and Other Nonsense:  
Chapter 1  
  
Nanaka sighed as she skimmed another yellowed, tattered page. The page belonged to the thick,   
ancient, magic text that had been given to her as part of her membership in her school's Magic Club.   
She sat alone on a stool in the center of the club's room, unsuccessfully trying to concentrate on   
the task at hand. She questioned herself again as to why she remained a member of such an impractical   
club. If it weren't for Sae-chan and Aburatsubo-sempai, she would have never remained a member.   
Lately, even those personal motivations weren't enough to make her want to stay. She felt neglected   
most of the time, except for in Sae's case. Her magic never seemed to her to be particularly useful   
compared to Sae's and Akane's. To make matters worse, Sae had been spending so much time with Takeo   
lately that she hadn't been able to spare the time to speak to her on a daily basis aside from their   
morning walk to school. The relationship between Takeo and Sae had progressed over the previous year   
beyond the familiar awkwardness and clumsiness. When she thought of Aburatsubo, Nanaka knew  
that the situation was a dead-end tunnel. If anything, she was ignored even more, she noted   
with some bitterness.   
  
Seeing the way Aburatsubo acted around Takeo became almost too painful to bear when she   
attended club meetings. There were times recently when she wished she could just run away from the   
problem and never return. She would have given up on him all together, if it weren't for Aburatsubo's   
occasional kindness and consideration to her. One of the goddamn sweet smiles of his was enough to talk  
herself out of leaving.  
  
Nanaka slammed the book shut in frustration, clouds of dust flying everywhere.   
"I need to get some fresh air and do something fun by myself," she decided as she shut the   
door to the club room behind her, ignoring the chaotic noise from the Manga Club next door.   
  
Nanaka grabbed her broom and wand and ran out the front door of the school. The sunset  
painted the sky in reds, purples and golds; her school uniform floating in the balmy breeze as she   
hopped on her bicycle. She knew no one would even notice she was gone- Sae, Takeo and   
Aburatsubo were all out back practicing a new spell when she had shown up late, and Akane was   
on another of her dates (of course). She knew the best thing to do would be to study the spell by   
herself and she if she could improve on her own.   
  
Now, she planned to head for the beach, to practice her flying. ^_^ As Nanaka rode her bicycle by   
the fence of the school yard, Sae noted with surprise that her best friend was zooming away from the   
school at top speed before club meeting was over, headed in the direction of the beach. She lowered her   
wand swiftly; her concentration broken.  
  
"Hey Takakura-sempai! Isn't that Nanaka on that bicycle? I mean, I know she doesn't like the   
club, or, umm, she's been moody lately and she's never wanted to be a member, at least I think   
she doesn't, or...I don't know what I'm trying to say, but I don't know why she would leave the  
meeting early without at least telling me! She could have told me if she had somewhere else to  
be!"  
  
Aburatsubo looked in the direction Nanaka had left in with an unreadable expression on   
his face. He simultaneously removed himself from the suggestive position he had initiated with   
"his Takeo-kun" when the spell had been disrupted. Takeo snapped out of the beet-red blush the magenta-  
haired Vice-President had caused. He frowned, worried enough about his fellow club member and friend to   
ignore the flustering discomfort Aburatsubo's affections usually provoked. He placed a comforting   
hand on Sae's shoulder, overcoming the familiar nervousness he felt when he was around her. He ignored  
the glare Aburatsubo shot at Sae. Thinking carefully about what to say, he adjusted his glasses and spoke   
gently in her ear.  
  
"Nanaka-san HAS been acting a little bit strange. She seems like she has a chip on her shoulder most   
of the time. Sheepishly, he continued, "I still don't know her very well, and she hardly ever smiled   
at me to begin with, but now she never smiles at all. I don't know what's bugging her, but maybe she   
wanted to leave early in order to have time alone to deal with her problems," Takeo said soothingly.   
Sae was still confused and a little upset, but she smiled gratefully at him. She spoke in frustration,   
  
"I just don't understand why she can't tell me about any problems she's having. She's my best   
friend and I want to help her, but I can't if she won't tell me what's wrong. I don't know   
what's happened to us lately! We don't spend any time together anymore. She probably hates me now!"  
Sae's voice started to shake. Tears threatened to spill over her cheeks. Takeo gave her a   
half-hug in an attempt to calm and console her, his arm wrapping around her small shoulders as   
she shuddered. He gave her a sympathetic expression, bringing her tears to a halt. The blue eyes that always   
seemed so trusting and innocent shined with gratitude at him. Sae managed a weak smile before he let her go.  
  
Aburatsubo watched the whole exchange between Takeo and Sae, seething with the   
familiar tight feeling associated with his bitter jealousy. His green eyes flashed; perfect face   
darkened by a frown. He knew now that Takeo would never return his romantic feelings towards him. He would   
only ever view him as a brother or a trusted friend. He flirted with Takeo as always, but it was more of a   
last-ditch effort. Things were no longer quite as awkward between Sae and Takeo as they used to be- he knew   
it would only be a matter of time before the two were an official couple. Takeo had "grown up" since the   
Magic Club had defeated the Bell. He was no longer as clumsy or hesitant around Sae as he had always been   
and Sae's feelings had become more apparent as time had passed as well.   
  
Oddly enough, right now Aburatsubo was much more concerned with Nanaka. He always respected her honest and   
pragmatic approach towards life. Lately, he had noticed a substantial change in her attitude. She always   
seemed to walk as though she had an invisible weight on her shoulders dragging her down. Her lack of mirth   
and prevalent apathy were evident through every line in her body. He had a strong suspicion the change was   
due to him. His feelings for her had strengthened over the last year after the Magic Club   
had defeated the Bell. Out of all the females he knew he respected her the most. He had   
found a kindred spirit in her when she had confessed her love. As time passed, he was more drawn to her;   
her strength of mind more attractive to him, admiring the physical and spiritual beauty her had seen in   
her. She was the only sane one of the group, and it made her special to him. Sometimes, he was close  
to acting as impulsively and irrationally to her as he did to Takeo. He didn't know how to handle   
such feelings since he was still so confused by his conflicting feelings for his Takeo-kun. As a result,   
the situation was much more confusing and awkward. He had begun to isolate himself more from her,   
not knowing how to act. Nanaka's depression was his fault, he cursed himself for helping to destroy   
her spirit.  
  
Now that the spell had failed, the meeting was adjourned until tomorrow. Out of habit, Aburatsubo   
wrapped his arms around Takeo's neck from behind. With a mischievous smile, he tipped his head  
close to Takeo's ear, whispering, "I'll see you tomorrow, my love." Takeo instantaneously jumped   
out of his grasp, blushing lobster red. Aburatsubo smiled, anused, long hair   
flying as the wind picked up. "Kawaii," he crooned in Takeo's direction before he   
turned around to walk back to the club room and head home. For some reason, his usual   
flirtatiousness had seemed stale and false in light of all that had changed. 


	2. Mounting Tensions

Okay folks, here it is: the second chapter! I'm trying to keep everyone in character, and I'm working towards some   
major plot. Well, thanks for your patience and positive reviews! I'm sorry for confusing everyone by updating so   
often- I've been editing my first chapter frequently to change many of the mistakes. Well, here it is:  
  
Magic and Other Nonsense Chapter 2:  
  
The last of the beach goers packed up their things and left for the day. Nanaka found   
her regular secluded area of the coast that she used specifically for her flying. She sped over   
the slippery sand, maintaining balance on her bicycle as she halted by the craggy, mountainous rocks.   
This particular section of the beach was carefully hidden to most people. Nanaka doubted that anyone   
but she was aware of its existence. The boulders guarding the shore helped to obscure the water; forming   
a lagoon that eventually swept out to join the open sea. A little over a year ago, after her original   
catastrophe with flying, she, Akane and Sae had practiced their broom control close to this very spot   
as Aburatsubo watched over Takeo on the shore. Nanaka remembered how particularly flirtatious Aburatsubo   
had been with Takeo that day; even going to such lengths as stealing a greeting kiss from him as the girls   
looked on. Nanaka wondered if the others had even noticed the kiss because it had been so well disguised,   
but the memory was branded in her consciousness forever. It had been confirmation of what she had already   
suspected up to that point. It was on that unbearably clear day that she had known her feelings for   
Aburatsubo would never be requited. Later, when she confronted him with the issue and he had not directly   
responded, she had felt her hopes die. Luckily, the entertainment following their quasi-conversation   
had helped to raise her spirits some.  
  
"How typical," Nanaka thought sardonically. She loathed the fickle way she could "bounce back" despite   
her despair. As swiftly as the memory had returned to her brain poisoning her thoughts, Nanaka shook it   
off. She hopped off her bike, grabbed her broom and wand, and stepped out to the water. She was grateful   
she had remembered to wear her swimsuit underneath her uniform. This morning, she awoke from her   
restless slumber filled with strange, lucid dreams; images she couldn't comprehend. Her bedsheets had stuck   
to her body, the thick humidity of the air in her room practically suffocating her. As she dressed and   
thought of the thankless day ahead of her, she knew she might be tempted to head to the ocean. Now,   
she wore a simple one-piece black suit, tying a faded and stretched yellow T-shirt at her waist in a knot.   
As she ventured out towards the water, the sand soothed her feet; the granules still slightly warm from   
the intense heat and sunlight of the day. It helped ease her dampened spirits. The salty breeze became   
stronger as the sun continued to sink below the horizon, but it still remained as hazy and humid as it   
had been earlier. The lifting breeze caressed her face. Nanaka tilted her head back to savor the   
tranquil, refreshing atmosphere. Her unruly raven locks wove around her face; a rare expression of   
contentment and peace graced her visage. Recently, Nanaka had allowed her hair to grow so that it hung   
closer to her ears and gave a more of a feminine edge to her otherwise tomboyish looks. It had not been  
intentional, but her appearance no longer meant as much to her as it once had. If anything, her change   
had enhanced her already attractive looks, making her seem more wild and natural. Her figure had remained   
the same, athletic and petite, although she had filled out slightly since the Magic Club's battle with   
the Bell. Nanaka had attracted the affections of many underclassmen, particularly in the last year or   
so, but she had never noticed or dwelled much on the opinions of other boys aside from Aburatsubo-sempai.   
She bitterly reflected on how romantic this setting would be under different circumstances.   
  
She stepped into the water, feeling the gentle pull of the low tide as the cool waves lapped   
languidly at her feet. She looked out at the vast expanse of water; the slowly sinking sunset that   
reflected off the wave crests, and firmly positioned her broom beneath her. She looked behind her to   
where she had parked her bike and left her clothes, double checking to make sure that she was not being   
watched. She held her wand securely in her hand, taking a deep breath and focusing intently. She recited   
the words to the flying spell subconsciously, having been long accustomed to the control the spell required.   
  
Flying had become second nature to Nanaka. She had regularly used it as a means of escape from her   
recent problems. It became almost addictive to her; she had mastered the technique and was constantly   
seeking a way to make it even more natural. Perhaps a year ago, she would have thought it ridiculous   
to spend so much time on something so frivolous, but now she saw it as a means of keeping her sanity.   
It was almost as if the magic inside of her needed to be satiated, and couldn't be unless she fed her   
supernatural instincts when the urge compelled her.   
  
"Isaki apam mehinam, eto caffe nam."   
  
As she finished the spell, she felt the now familiar sudden movement the broom initiated as it lifted   
off the ground. There was a sudden burst of speed, and then Nanaka was soaring out towards the sunset;   
climbing higher and higher as an exhilirating rush ran through her. The fading sunlight reflected in   
her rich brown eyes as they sparkled with pleasure, and she relaxed and welcomed the cooling moisture   
as she sped through a fringe of low clouds. She quickly became bored with her "safe" flying; deciding   
to try some more acrobatic moves. Nanaka dove suddenly into the depths of the ocean, submerging herself   
in the cool waters. She called her broom back as quickly as she had left it and flew back into the air,   
excercising such complete control over it that it obeyed her every whim. She executed several flips and   
turns from the air into the water, until she tired of her usual techniques and decided to rest for a   
moment to think of what to try next.  
  
Nanaka stood by the shore dripping wet and shivering, but shining inside as she always did   
while flying. She felt as though a huge weight had been lifted. She longed to take   
her magic to another level. She remembered when the Bell had almost succeeded in kidnapping Akane   
and the Magic Club managed to intervene in time. The way Akane had floated to the ground to safety   
had caused Nanaka to wonder if there was some method of flying without the aid of a broom. She had   
questioned Takeo about the subject shortly after the incident, and he had responded by saying that   
not only would it take an incredible magician with an amazing amount of power, but it would most   
likely require the most intense concentration. Personal damage due to loss of energy involved in  
such a difficult ritual might even result in death. Of course, Nanaka and the rest of the world   
knew that Takeo often exaggerated things and allowed his imagination to run away with him, so   
she had done some magical research on her own. Lately, she had been experimenting with the idea on her own  
She felt that it could be accomplished with the right mindset. Last time she had tried flying without   
her broom, she had concentrated intensely and had felt like she was on the verge of something   
extraordinary. She had been able to float a few feet off the ground but quickly lost control.   
For the rest of the day, she had felt light-headed and exhausted, so she hadn't experimented again   
since that time. Today, Nanaka felt like she could succeed at what she had failed to do before.   
  
She stood up determinedly, facing the dying sunlight over the horizon as she closed her eyes and   
focused. Rather than reciting the usual flying spell, she centered herself and   
concentrated on how much she longed for freedom from the constraints of gravity; the perfect escape for   
her confined soul. After a few moments that felt like centuries, Nanaka felt something begin to build   
within her; warmth and light surging through her body as her feet lifted slightly off the ground. She   
felt the barest whisper of sand against her toes, and then there was nothing but the gentle touch of the   
balmy night air surrounding her.   
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Enemy target located Implement mission immediately Stealth mode   
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Nanaka felt herself float higher, her inner control intensifying as she kept her concentration.   
When she felt completely secure with her position, she willed herself to open her eyes. The sight that   
greeted her eyes was breathtaking. As she looked past her feet, she realized that she was drifting far   
above the rocky shore, floating well above the row of crystallized clouds that hung over the waves. Feeling   
overwhelmingly pleased with her success, Nanaka concentrated again on her present situation, imagining   
herself soaring and diving through the statosphere. High above, the moon seduced her as she glided   
through the air, but she forced herself to remain hovering over the beach. Her confidence in her   
flying and magical abilities had reached a new level.  
  
Then, from nowhere, hell broke loose.  
  
  
Nanaka felt something stab at her consciousness, her well-established focus shattering in a flash   
of brilliant light as her mind exploded in pain. As she felt the unseen force push on her mind,   
Nanaka forced herselfto retaliate just enough with her last bit of strength, in order to defend   
against the attack. She was vaguely aware of a familiar voice calling her name as she lost control.   
"Nakatomi-kun!!"   
  
Her entire body ached and her head throbbed, and she felt her awareness fading as she plummetted towards   
the ground like a stone. With her last conscious thought, Nanaka realized despairingly that she was   
falling straight for the jagged rocks below.   
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Aburatsubo's features drew into a scowl; emerald eyes narrowed as he briskly strolled down the   
boardwalk leading to the beach. The damp air glued his school uniform to his lean body, trapping   
the heat as his determined stride carried him to his destination. His magenta hair swirled behind   
him in the breeze. He refused to spare one moment to return the amorous gazes that a small group   
of school girls sent in his direction. They congregated in front of a side shop as they admired   
his tall and androgynously handsome form. Why had he felt so compelled to follow Nanaka? Why did   
he feel that he needed to protect her? Her continually dejected expressions burned in   
his mind. All he could think of was that this needed to stop. She shouldn't feel the need to isolate   
herself and escape from her problems so frequently. Her actions worried everyone who knew and cared   
for her. As Aburatsubo continued to pass the bustling shops and evening traffic, he remembered the   
dispassionate expression that Nanaka wore at the very beginning of the club meeting earlier.   
Although most of his attention had been focused on Takeo-kun, he remembered clearly that she had   
decided to spend her time researching a new spell while he, Sae and Takeo practiced theirs out in the   
field. Sae had been worried about Nanaka and had tried to say something, but Nanaka had cut her off,   
quickly reassuring her that she was okay. Aburatsubo also remembered hearing from Sae and Takeo about   
Nanaka's freqeuent trips to the beach and their concern over her absences from club meetings and   
school. Keeping this in mind and combining what he knew of Nanaka's personality and latent apathy, he   
had decided to find her.   
  
"Another manipulative woman," Aburatsubo seethed angrily. He thought of how easily Nanaka affected him;  
how easily his pushy, over-possessive mother affected him. But he knew better. Nanaka was nothing like  
his mother. She was different from all the other females because she had never tried to change who he   
was. She had loved him regardless of his feelings and actions. She had never tried to force him to   
change his mind. His mother and all the girls who loved him at school expect him to be perfect, but   
Nanaka didn't, and that made her someone that he appreciated and admired. She was someone he needed   
to protect because she understood him and he understood her. As he finished these thoughts, he   
approached the area of beach he had searched for. The sun had dipped almost completely below the   
horizon when he reached the private area the Magic Club had visited before. Aburatsubo's best guess   
was that Nanaka had found a place along the shore very near to this area. His assumptions were   
confirmed when he saw her standing by the edge of the water some distance away from him. He was   
immediately relieved to notice that she was unharmed and emotionally intact. His thoughts immediately   
turned angry.   
  
"How ridiculous it was that he had been so concerned to begin with! He knew she could take care of   
herself- she didn't need him!"   
  
"Should he even bother to talk to her?"  
  
He stood there for a moment with his arms crossed, then heaved a frustrated sigh. His conflicting   
thoughts were a nuisance. Determined to settle this, he began to walk across the sand. It crunched   
beneath his shoes, and he welcomed the salty breeze as he approached her. Aburatsubo   
stopped behind a wall of rock, crouching low as he regarded her actions. He felt mesmorized as the   
moonlight glowed and caressed her features, reflecting off of her raven hair and making her seem   
unearthly beautiful. She stood proud against the shore, her back facing him, and seemed to be preparing   
to do something that required a great deal of intense concentration. He was tempted to walk up to her   
and disrupt whatever she was planning, but he wasn't sure of how to approach her. He would probably say   
something about making Sae and Takeo worry, and he'd make a fool of himself trying to explain why he   
followed her when he hadn't really conversed with her in the last month or so. No, for now, he was   
content just to watch her until he decided what to do. Suddenly, Nanaka was bathed in light as tendrils   
of magic wrapped around her slim form. Aburatsubo stood, startled and amazed as he watched Nanaka lift   
off the ground without the aid of a broom.   
  
"What is she doing," he thought, somewhat panicked, yet undeniably hypnotized. He gazed in   
admiration as he watched the ribbons of magic wind themselves around her body as she climbed higher   
in the sky.   
  
"She looks like a goddess," he murmured in appreciation. Aburatsubo quickly shook off these thoughts   
when he remembered how dangerous such a spell could be. Nanaka definitely shouldn't be trying such a   
spell by herself. He knew that the higher she climbed, the more danger there was.   
  
Finally deciding to intervene, he walked out from his hiding space to the edge of the shore. At this   
point, Nanaka hovered so high above the rocks that she had almost disappeared from his line of vision.   
He tilted his head back to call her name, when he realized in shock that she was about to lose control.   
He watched in horror as a brilliant light exploded and Nanaka began to fall towards the rocks below.   
He called her name desperately, wildly hoping that she could regain control, while he sprinted towards   
the spot where she would land. As he ran, he pulled his wand out of the collar of his uniform, eternally   
grateful that he always remembered to carry it with him. He stood firmly below Nanaka during her rapid   
descent and held out his wand, prepared to do what was necessary to save her.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
To be continued..........  
  
I know, I'm evil, right? ^_^ Well, comment and tell me what you think. I'll keep working on chapter 3! 


	3. The Results

Hi guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out- I've been suffering from pretty severe  
writer's block lately, so it's taken me a lot longer to get things rolling. I'm kinda nervous about  
this part. Thanks again for all the lovely comments, and for your patience. (I know that after the   
last chapter, everyone probably wanted to kill me) ^_~ Also, I hope the format comes out right- I've   
been having trouble with it. Well, enjoy- I worked pretty long on it, so I hope the end result is   
worth reading!   
Here ya go:  
  
Magic and Other Nonsense Chapter 3:  
  
Aburatsubo's heart beat wildly in his chest as he watched Nanaka's deadly descent towards  
the jagged rocks below. There was no time to think. He had few precious seconds to use whatever   
magic necessary to save her. Clutching his wand tightly in his left hand; his arms outstretched   
in preparation, he focused all of his being on slowing Nanaka's fall. As the magic began to build  
within him, he recognized the familiar glow of his wand when his magic was working properly. To   
his relief, Nanaka seemed to be responding to his magic, and he concentrated on carefully   
guiding her unconscious form into his arms. Aburatsubo dropped his wand when she was hovering  
slightly over his head and leaned back to catch her. He relaxed when he felt her weight   
settle against his chest. He finally allowed himself a sigh of relief as he rested on the   
sand, Nanaka nestled in his arms and breathing evenly.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
As though she were floating to the surface of a steady, rolling wave, Nanaka felt herself   
being pulled to consciousness gradually, dimly aware of her physical state as she began to open her   
eyes. Through the murky haze, she could barely make out her surroundings. The dizziness   
she suffered made it difficult to focus on anything while her vision spun so relentlessly. However,   
she could hear the crash of the tide against the shore, and she could feel support at her back and   
neck. She tried to sit up as she came to but was stopped by something pressing gently against her   
chest. In alarm, Nanaka opened her mouth to speak, and stopped when she heard a familiar voice above   
her.   
  
"Don't try to move yet," Aburatsubo spoke.   
  
Nanaka was shocked when she recognized the smooth, deep baritone voice of the object of her affections.   
Thinking she must be dreaming, Nanaka looked up to regard the owner of the voice. Her eyes focused on   
his handsome face hovering close above her framed by the soft light of the moon. Her eyes were met   
with a stern emerald stare. Aburatsubo's mouth set in a frown; his dark hair hung around his shoulders   
and brushed her face. She had been pulled into his lap; her head and shoulders cradled in his arms as   
her feet lay on the sand. His left arm was mainly supporting her, while his other arm held her in place   
to keep her from moving suddenly. Startled as the situation hit her full-force, Nanaka flushed in   
embarrassment.   
  
"A, Aburatsubo-sempai," she started hesitantly, "what are you doing here?," "what happened?,"   
Nanaka looked up at him; flustered and confused. Aburatsubo's frown deepened when she spoke. He   
kept her pinned in his arms as she tried to sit up again.   
  
"That's what I'd like to know. From what I saw, it would appear that you overexerted yourself   
while casting some kind of spell and were hit hard when you lost control of it. Now, stay still and   
rest for a bit. Don't try to talk yet." His voice seemed cold and curt, yet thick with some unidentifiable   
emotion at the same time. Nanaka, still confused by both his actions and the present situation, struggled   
within herself, trying to decide on what she should do, but her thoughts were cut short when the effects   
of her injuries suddenly caught up with her. She winced, squirming slightly in Aburatsubo's arms in   
an attempt to keep the waves of pain at bay. Her entire body ached; every joint and muscle burned and   
throbbed as if she had been hit head-on by a truck. Her head pounded, and she knew the headache that   
was setting in would be the worst she had ever dealt with. She pressed a hand to her forehead; grimacing,   
and was startled when she felt Aburatsubo's arms pull her even closer to him. Her ear was pressed against   
his chest, and she could hear the pounding of his heart as she looked up at him. His face was fixed in a   
serious expression; his stare focused on some point in the distance. Nanaka could scarcely believe how   
fast his heart was racing.   
  
"Had he been afraid for me?," she pondered incredulously. She immediately squelched such   
thoughts,thinking instead of what she should do next, and how to keep from passing out. For a few   
moments that seemed like hours, Nanaka lay still in Aburatsubo's arms, unable to move or   
think through the relentless waves of pain. Finally, too tired and sore to question Aburatsubo about   
how he came to save her and why he followed her in the first place, she decided to try to stand up and   
figure out how she was going to get home in her condition. Gathering her strength, Nanaka pushed herself   
out of Aburatsubo's hold and shakily stood up, taking him by surprise. Ignoring a protest from him, she   
tried to take her first unstable step, and was nearly overcome by dizziness. Her vision blacked out   
and she lost feeling in her limbs. She stumbled and nearly fell, but regained control when she felt   
hands on her shoulders, steadying her.   
  
"Nanaka, you shouldn't be standing right now- you've been hurt. We don't know how bad it is yet.   
You could have a concussion, after what happened," Aburatsubo tried to reason with her. He opened his   
mouth to continue, but Nanaka interrupted. She had barely understood what he had said through her haze   
of dizziness and pain, and she was too tired to try arguing. She figured she could gain just enough   
strength to walk herself home or use her broomstick. She turned towards Aburatsubo, head lowered, and   
softly replied, purposefully avoiding his eyes.   
  
"Vice President Aburatsubo, thank you very much for saving me, but I really must get home now.   
I'll be fine. It's nothing serious. Besides, everyone at home must be wondering where I am right now,   
and your family must be worried, too. Now, I'm going to walk home. I'll see you tomorrow." Nanaka turned   
to walk back towards her bicycle, ignoring the bolts of pain that accompanied each aching step. She was   
abruptly stopped when she felt a hand close around her wrist, and hissed when the grip aggravated her   
already sore arm. Aburatsubo stood facing her, still holding her wrist, and took her chin in his hand  
so that her eyes were forced to meet his. He may have looked grave before, but now he looked   
positively livid.  
  
"You can't be serious," he said forcefully. "You can hardly walk without passing out. How can you   
possibly expect to get home without injuring yourself further? I thought you were sensible." His narrowed   
eyes bored into hers. Nanaka struggled to keep her emotions in check as she fought the pain and frustration   
building within her. What right did he have to stop her? He was only confusing her more. She wouldn't   
deal with this now. She had to get home and pretend this never happened. She turned her face away to avoid   
his angry stare.  
  
"Listen, I don't have time..," Nanaka started, but was interrupted by Aburatsubo. "You're being   
ridiculous. You could have died today- Sae and Takeo have been worried sick about you! How could you   
perform such a dangerous spell without thinking!" Now she was angry. She didn't needed to be followed   
around just because people didn't think she could take care of herself! Of course HE hadn't really been  
worried about her. He was only doing what he'd been told to do.  
  
"Oh, I see," Nanaka turned her head back to glare defiantly at Aburatsubo, "Sae and Takeo thought I   
couldn't take care of myself, so they thought they needed to send someone to spy on me and get in my way."   
"Well, I REALLY appreciate it, but I don't need any help. Thanks again, Aburatsubo-sempai, but I'm   
perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she said contemptuously. Her head spinning with anger, she   
tried to pull away, but was held fast.   
  
"You sure proved that today," his voice dripped with sarcasm. "It's a damn good thing I followed   
you today, or you wouldn't be alive to act like such an idiot right now." Aburatsubo hoped that his words   
were drawing some kind of reaction from her, some spark of the old Nanaka, and searched for a sign.  
Instead, all signs of feeling left her, and she seemed to deflate before him, her eyes devoid of   
light or emotion. She turned her gaze away from him.   
  
"You shouldn't have followed me. Maybe what happened was supposed to happen, for a reason," she   
spoke in a flat voice.   
  
"Look at me." Nanaka felt a hand grip her chin turning her head so that her gaze met his again.   
He looked at her differently this time. His eyes held a soft look to them, and when he spoke,   
his voice was warmer and gentler .   
  
"You're being selfish. Think of how everyone would feel if you had died tonight. They've all been   
concerned about you lately because you haven't been yourself. Everyone who cares about you knows that there's   
something wrong. You can't keep shutting them out." He continued to search her eyes, hoping to inspire   
some sort of feeling in those dark pools that seemed so empty. Suddenly, he felt her pull out of his grasp   
and turn away.  
  
"Don't lecture me," he heard her reply bitterly, "You didn't follow me because you wanted to, you   
did it because Sae and Takeo were worried. Did they tell you to say all that? It's obvious they don't   
understand and it's clear that you don't either." Aburatsubo placed his hands gently on her shoulders from   
behind.   
  
"I didn't say that they told me to follow you," he spoke softly.   
  
"Yeah, right. You left Takeo, and he didn't ask you to do any of this. I'll believe that when Sae   
stops being accident-prone," Nanaka said cynically. She winced when she realized the touchy subject  
that mentioning Takeo always created. Luckily, Aburatsubo didn't seem to notice. He was more pleased   
to hear such a characteristic remark from Nanaka's mouth than bothered by the subject matter.  
  
"I haven't spoken to you much recently, but I do think I can understand a little where you're coming   
from," Aburatsubo turned her around to give her a sympathetic look. Nanaka smiled without humor   
and shook her head.  
  
"No, you don't understand. This goes beyond any romantic issues I've dealt with."  
  
"Then make me understand. You have to tell someone. Ever since the beginning of the Magic Club, you've   
always told me of your feelings before. I won't leave you alone after what happened tonight. If I have   
to follow you, I will, until I can help you fix what's been bothering you. I certainly won't let you walk   
home in your condition now," he said stubbornly. Nanaka heaved a frustrated, impatient sigh. She no longer   
had the strength to deal with this, but her pride refused to let it go.   
  
"Aburatsubo-sempai, remember what we told each other? I never tried to force you to change who you   
were, so how can you expect such a thing of me? How can you expect me to change my attitude as though I were   
changing a pair of shoes? It just doesn't work that way." Aburatsubo moved around to face her again, and   
gripped her arms.  
  
"I'm not trying to change who you are. Nakatomi-kun, you haven't been yourself in a while. This   
attitude isn't you. I won't ask you to tell me what's wrong right now because you're hurt and you need   
to get home. But, you have to promise me you'll talk to me. You need to talk to someone, and if it's not   
going to be Sae, it might as well be me. You can't risk your life recklessly and deal with this all by   
yourself." Regardless of how she felt physically, Nanaka's temper refused to let her rest. She was sick and   
tired of being polite and ending up confused.  
  
"No, you don't understand, and I can't explain anything right now. If you really knew and understood me,   
you'd know that I need to do this by myself, and that I'm strong enough to watch my own back. Now, thank you   
once again for being there, but I need to go." Nanaka abruptly turned around and stumbled in the direction of her   
house, ignoring her physical discomfort. She felt more powerful after speaking so to him. She had always felt   
more timid and shy while speaking to Aburatsubo, always speaking in an accomodating manner. Just now, she'd   
been able to talk to him as she did to Sae, not holding her temper for anyone. She heard a sigh behind her and   
chose to ignore it, thinking about getting home as she stood by her bicycle. The moonlight  
shone on the rocks. As the seabreeze fanned her wet shirt and bathing suit, she felt cold and tired. She   
didn't hear the footprints in the sand behind her, and was swept completely off-guard when she felt an arm lift   
her from under her knees, and another supporting her back. She glared at Aburatsubo indignantly.   
  
"Just what do you think you're doing," she shouted angrily, "I thought I made myself perfectly clear."  
  
"So did I," he replied tonelessly. He leaned his head down and spoke in her ear, and his voice was   
not without humor. "I know you're in pain, but you're being unreasonably stubborn. Relax, and I'll take you   
home." Too tired and uncomfortable to fight anymore, Nanaka complied, nodding her consent. "Good," Aburatsubo   
replied. He set her down on a rock next to him and she sat, shivering. He took off his school sweater and   
wrapped it around her shoulders, and was rewarded with a tired, yet not entirely ungrateful expression.  
  
"Aburatsubo-sempai, how will I get my things home," Nanaka softly asked. He turned towards the   
bicycle, then back towards her and smiled at her, pulling his wand from where he had tucked it in his shirt   
collar.  
  
"You know, there's never been any need for an honorific. Just call me Ayanojou, something less formal. As for  
your things, remember the shrinking spell?" He smirked at her, his green eyes twinkling, and she watched as he   
held his wand out. Her bicycle and things began to glow in sync with the wand. She watched them diminish in a   
flash of magic. Aburatsubo knelt down and pocketed them, then turned towards her again.   
  
"Since you live close by, the spell shouldn't wear off until we get to your house." Nanaka stood up and   
Aburatsubo picked her up again, carrying her away from the moonlit beach and towards her home. He looked down at  
her and realized with alarm that she was falling asleep. He shook her gently, and Nanaka opened her eyes, hazily   
regarding his concerned expression. "Rest, but don't fall asleep," he instructed her before walking away from the   
shore for the night.   
  
*******************************************************************************************************************   
  
As he carried Nanaka in his arms, Aburatsubo reflected on everything that had happened. She had given   
him the fright of his life. So much so that he had forgotten the awkwardness their friendship had progressed   
to in the last month or so. He had been so overcome by his anger at the thought of her risking her precious   
life so recklessly that he didn't care about anything else.   
  
As Aburatsubo had argued with her on the shore, he had been happy to see glimpses of Nanaka's old self appear   
again. Obviously, time and bitterness had affected her practicality, but her stubborn will and temper still   
shonethrough in any debate. He smirked in recollection as he looked down at her resting in his arms.   
  
The moonlight shone on her features. Her half lidded brown eyes sparkled as her wild raven locks framed her   
pale face. This observation made him frown. She was sickly-pale. Her skin felt clammy to the touch. She   
shivered despite the warmth of his sweater, and her breathing was ragged. She needed to be home as soon as   
possible. At this thought, he picked up his pace.   
  
For the rest of the walk down the streetlamp-adorned street to Nanaka's home, he thought of the look in   
her eyes that reminded him so much of himself. How often had he been swallowed by despair, thinking of Takeo,   
his mother and everything else? The last thing she needed right now was isolation- that was only making it   
worse. No, he wouldn't leave her. He was left with the hope that seeing a glimpse of the old Nanaka on the   
beach had given him. Surprisingly enough, he hadn't thought of Takeo for almost the whole night.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
  
By the time they walked through the door, Nanaka was walking with Aburatsubo's support. The shrinking   
magic had worn off, so she was wearing her wrinkled school uniform. They had parked her bike in the garage   
and left her broom and wand with it. She heard her mother's footsteps swiftly approaching, and the sounds of   
a video game coming from the other room.  
  
"Nanaka-chan, where have you been? I've been waiting for hours! I've never heard of a Club meeting  
running this late before. Do you know what time it is! Nanaka-cha..." Nanaka's mother stopped suddenly when   
she saw her daughter's condition, and the person who escorted her.  
  
"What happened," she exclaimed, helping Aburatsubo move Nanaka to a sitting position on the staircase.   
  
"Mom, I'm fine. I just fell off my bike on the way home from the club meeting, and Aburatsubo-kun   
helped me home." Aburatsubo shot her a look, but nodded his head in agreement.   
  
"Yes, but she hit her head, and we don't know how badly she's been hurt." Nanaka's mother looked at  
Aburatsubo and smiled gratefully, then, gushed as she suddenly realized who he was.  
  
"You're Akiko-chan's son, aren't you? Aya, isn't it? God, I haven't seen you since you were little!"   
Nanaka rolled her eyes inconspicuosly. Her mother seemed to be lost in her memories for a second.   
She shook herself suddenly, remembering the situation.   
  
"Anyway, thank you very much for helping my daughter, Aya. I'll go call the doctor right away." She turned   
and looked at Nanaka. "Nanaka-chan, the doctor will be coming over right away to help you since the nearest   
hospital is too far away from here." "Aya, I would greatly appreciate it if you could help my daughter upstairs   
to her bed." Aburatsubo nodded and helped Nanaka to stand as he heard her mother yell something to Nanaka's   
brother in the other room. He wrapped an arm about her waist and helped her climb the stairs. Nanaka was too   
exhausted to feel embarrassed by the whole situation, so she just told Aburatsubo where her bedroom was.   
  
They walked into a cheerful looking room, painted white with a seashell trim. Various posters filled   
the room, mostly photographs of outdoor locations, and some snapshots of her and Sae. Her bed was covered with  
simple pastel yellow comforter, and she had some of her favorite stuffed animals and pillows cornered at the head.  
Aburatsubo lay her gently on her back, her neck supported by the pillows. He kneeled down beside her and looked  
down at her face, grasping her hand. It was at this point that Nanaka flushed at the intimate situation she had  
arrived in. She didn't quite know what to say as she looked into Aburatsubo's emerald eyes. She began to say   
his name, "Aburatsubo-sem...," but was stopped by a finger pressed to her lips. He seemed unsure of himself for   
a moment, but he leaned over, moved his mouth close to her ear and spoke gently, sending a shiver down her spine   
at the sensation of his breath against her neck.   
  
"Now, get some rest after the doctor comes. I'll understand if I don't see you in school tomorrow. Remember,   
I'll be here if you need me." He leaned away again, smiled down at her and squeezed her hand. "I better get home,   
my mother's waiting for me." At these words, his smile fell. The very thought of his mother broke his calm mood.  
Nanaka knew how difficult things were between Aburatsubo and his mother. He was momentarily startled when he felt   
Nanaka squeeze his hand and offer him a compassionate expression.  
  
"I understand," she spoke gently as he stood up and returned the expression with a grateful smile. She   
watched as he turned and quietly shut the door, and heard his retreating footsteps.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The doctor had come and gone, and Nanaka was relieved to know that she didn't have any serious injuries.   
The doctor had prescribed some pain medicine to help her sleep, so her pain had subsided and she was happily   
driftingoff. Her last thoughts were of a certain magenta-haired, emerald-eyed bishounen who had saved her life.   
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Target acquired Connection established Condition stable Continue gathering data and analysis   
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Nanaka trudged down the empty, well-lit halls of her high school. Her body still ached from yesterday.  
Her head throbbed, weariness evident in every step she took. She had arrived early to help set up for the   
Club meeting after school. She knew that Aburatsubo would be waiting as well. Sae and Takeo helped set up   
last time, so now it was her turn. Nanaka sighed as she thought of the day ahead of her. She already knew it   
was going to be awful. As she turned the corner, she spotted Aburatsubo, his vivid hair visible from far off,   
his usual bored, indiscipherable expression present as usual.   
  
She walked up to him, mumbling a "Good Morning" while stifling a yawn. His mouth turned up in a slight  
smile, and he nodded. Then, he reached out a hand and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into the darkened club room.   
Before she knew what was happening to her, the door to the room was shut. The only light present was from the   
hall lights streaming through the little window on the door. Suddenly, she felt Aburatsubo's arms wrap around her,   
enfolding her in a tight embrace. She had no time to think. Her heart leapt in her chest as his arm wrapped   
completely around her waist, pulling her flush against him. She was about to protest when his other hand entangled   
itself in her hair, pulling her head back. In one fluid movement, his lips captured hers in a deep, searing kiss.   
  
Completely blown away by the events that were taking place, Nanaka's brain exploded in confusion as Aburatsubo   
deepened the kiss still further. His mouth tasted fresh and sweet, and she wanted to lose herself completely.   
She allowed herself to respond, returning the kiss with the same intensity and passion that was demonstrated to   
her now. She may not have comprehended what was happening, but at that moment, she didn't care. It was her   
dream come true. She felt herself being backed into a corner, pressed against the wall. She wrapped her arms   
around Aburatsubo's neck and felt the silky strands of his hair slip through her fingers as the kiss became even   
more intense, more demanding. Finally, Aburatsubo broke the kiss, breathing heavily as he rested his lips against   
hers. His mouth brushed hers seductively as he whispered, "Good morning, Nanaka-chan," in a mischievous, husky tone.   
  
Completely overwhelmed by what took place, Nanaka tried to speak. "Ab,A,Aburatsubo-sempai, I don't underst.."   
Her thoughts were cut off as he kissed her neck, trailing kisses all along her jaw and throat. She could feel every   
inch of his heated body as he pressed her against the wall. She shuddered as she felt him nip her earlobe, his   
warm breath caressing her ear as he spoke.   
  
"Nanaka, I've been wanting to do this for the longest time..." He moved back slightly to gaze deeply into her   
eyes, noting the present confusion. Isn't this how Aburatsubo always tried to act around Takeo? Nanaka lost   
herself in his emerald eyes, glazed with raw passion, so intense and hypnotic as they enticed her. As if by   
sheer magnetism, Aburatsubo bent down slowly to kiss her again. She decided to throw her confusion out the   
window, and tilted her head up in anticipation. She felt the barest brush of his lips against hers, a   
whisper of a caress...  
  
and then she woke up.  
  
To be continued...............  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
I know, I know. Too much! Well, personally, I'm not too pleased with this part, but the next (I hope) will be better.  
Thanks for reading- keep sending those comments! 


	4. Development: More nonsense

Hey Guys! I know the last chapter may have had a lot of OOC moments, but I'm hoping I'll nail it in this  
chapter. I haven't had much time to write lately- I've been so busy with everything else! Sorry for the   
incredibly long wait between chapters. While I've been writing, I've felt like the story's dragging too   
much- not enough action and too much character insight. At the same time, I sometimes feel like it's   
necessary, since the situation is so delicate and complex, and I'm trying to keep everyone true to themselves.  
I've also been stuck in a writer's block of sorts, so it's taken me a while to come up with just   
the right thing. Well, thanks again for reading, etc. Keep sending comments- I love to get them, and they   
really motivate me to write more. ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Magic and Other Nonsense:  
Chapter 4  
  
Her head throbbed with each aching step she took. Her bag hung like a fifty pound weight over her   
shoulder. Nanaka shuffled down the walkway to the school's entrance, a hand pressed to her forehead in an  
attempt to relieve the pain. There had been little time to prepare for school so her hair was still wet  
from her shower and her uniform was rumpled from the previous night. She still felt as though the events   
of the last several hours had all been a dream. The frustration she felt when she was so rudely awakened   
by her alarm clock had only helped in confusing her further. She still couldn't understand why Aburatsubo   
had taken such an interest in her all of a sudden, why she seemed to matter so much to him when he had   
hardly spoken two words to her in the last few weeks. She had never been oblivious to the obsessive   
attention he lavished on Takeo. She refused to let herself believe that he had given up on him and   
decided to focus on her.   
  
  
Getting out of bed had been hell this morning. Not only had every limb and joint suffered thoroughly,  
the dream she was pulled out of had been so intense, so real and enticing that she had never wanted to   
wake up again. Not to mention the fact that she had to get up especially early to open up the club room   
and help set things up before school. Of course, one of the most irritating things about the dream had   
been the fact that the situation mirrored what would happen today anyway. If she hadn't been so tired and   
sore, Nanaka would have blushed at the memory.   
  
She truly missed walking to school with Sae. Even if Nanaka didn't want to talk about what had   
happened, she loved Sae's cheerful naivete. It almost never failed to cheer her up. Besides, she would  
rather not have to focus on herself at the moment, anyway. Nanaka also remembered that Aburatsubo would be   
there early, too. Her first thought was that he may just ignore her and prove that she dreamed up all   
that had happened since yesterday's club meeting. If it turned out that she hadn't hallucinated the whole   
thing, he would probably take one look at her and insist that she return home. One thing was for sure- she   
certainly wasn't imagining the pain she was suffering at present. She was sure that she looked the way   
she felt. She hoped Aburatsubo hadn't told the others about what had happened. Nanaka would refuse to let   
her aches and pains keep her from doing what she needed to do. As long as she had her medicine with her,   
she would be able to last the day. With these thoughts, Nanaka started down the corridor to the Club Room.   
She almost wished she wouldn't run into Aburatsubo as she walked to the room, but knew it was most likely   
unavoidable. She saw the door ahead shadowed by the lockers and reached in her bag to pull out her key.   
When she was a few feet from the door she realized that the room had been opened and the lights were already   
on.   
  
At a quick glance, she identified the person within. Aburatsubo stood with his back to her, his vividly-  
colored hair catching the light of the poorly lit, cramped room. Nanaka was immediately assaulted by the   
butterflies in her stomach, frantically searching for a course of action. She quickly decided to take a   
look around the room, make sure everything was in order, and make her escape before she was noticed.   
Aburatsubo still stood with his back to her. She assumed he hadn't detected her presence in the room yet.   
She didn't have the energy or confidence to approach him at the moment. She quickly turned on her heel,   
making as little noise as possible and started towards the door. She never made it. Nanaka's heart leapt   
in her throat when she felt a hand close on her wrist, tugging her back into the room suddenly. She gasped   
at the abrupt movement, and fought back a blush when she realized how similar this was to the dream she had   
experienced last night. She stood facing Aburatsubo, her head down, but acutely aware of his close proximity   
to her and the way he had moved his grip down from her wrist to her hand. Nanaka almost feared the expression   
she would find on his face, but gathered her courage and looked up at him. She was greeted with his   
characteristic indifferent look, and when he spoke, the voice was somewhat cold and practical, with an edge   
of irritation.   
  
"What are you doing here, Nanaka-san? You should be home, resting," he asked in a voice edged with frustration.  
Thrown off a bit by the way Aburatsubo had addressed her- less formal than before, she hesitated, then chuckled   
a little nervously, responding in a light-hearted tone.  
  
"Look, Ab, Ayanojou-kun. I'm fine- don't worry about me. The doctor said everything was okay; I just got knocked   
around a bit. I have medicine, anyway. I shouldn't miss school just because of a little headache." Nanaka tried to   
smile reassuringly, but it came out more as a grimace. He sent her back a flat, unamused look, his eyes narrowed   
and mouth set in a grim line. It never ceased to amaze her how effortlessly he managed to keep his dispassionate   
expression; eyelids always half-lowered. Nanaka knew how the "Aya Club" loved to refer to them as "bedroom eyes"  
which emitted unwavering sexual appeal. Of course, this effect was not entirely lost on Nanaka.   
One interested look from him was enough to make any of his admirers swoon. He was truly a master of underplaying any   
extreme emotional and psychological situation, his eyes never losing their dreamy, indifferent, controlled look,   
except for in rare cases (many involving Takeo or his scary mother). Nanaka blinked out of her random fascinated   
admiration, and returned to Earth.  
  
"Well, you certainly don't look like you feel much better than you did last night. After all that happened   
yesterday, you shouldn't be here, whether you think you feel well or not." "If you're worried about missing school,   
I could have Sae bring your work to you at home, or I could bring it to you myself." He looked down at her with a   
no-nonsense expression on his face. Nanaka's stubbornness shone through in an instant.  
  
"Really, I feel fine. I have medicine in case I need it. I won't to miss school and important responsibilities  
when there's nothing wrong with me. There's no need to worry. You know, I hate being fussed over..."   
  
"I know, you can take care of yourself." Aburatsubo smiled and shook his head, and Nanaka flushed again with anger  
and embarrassment. She opened her mouth to retort, but he started to speak again.  
  
"Just look how well have you been taking care of yourself lately," he continued with a cynical smirk on his face.   
"I really think you should be home resting, and I'm sure Sae, Takeo, and Akane would agree." He had a point. Nanaka   
sighed defeatedly, then looked up at him again.  
  
"Okay, how about this: I'll go home for the day, if you agree not to tell the others about anything that   
happened." Aburatsubo immediately frowned and looked back at her with a suspicious glint in his eyes.   
  
"Why shouldn't I tell them?" "Sawanagouchi-kun is your closest friend, right?" "Besides, the whole thing seemed  
like a magic-related incident, so it would be important to the rest of the club as well." Nanaka sighed exasperatedly   
as she noticed the students crowding in the halls to gather before class began. Some of the girls who were part   
of Aburatsubo's "fan club" were pointing at them and wearing disgusted, angry expressions as they watched the   
intimate exchange.  
  
"Look, I'll explain later, Ayanojou-san." "School's starting in a few minutes. You need to get to homeroom."  
Nanaka moved away slightly, but was startled again when the grip on her hand tightened, and his fingers laced through   
her own. Too flustered to move further, she continued to face Aburatsubo, blushing deeply and avoiding his gaze.  
  
"You promise me you'll rest," he questioned, lowering his head to send her a searching, concerned look. Nanaka,  
still blushing, met his eyes and nodded. His emerald stare suddenly glinted with mischief as he continued.  
  
"Well, I better not see you in school later, or I'll tell everyone else all about what happened after last night's  
meeting." Nanaka snapped out of her romantic daze.  
  
"That's blackmail," she exclaimed defensively. Aburatsubo smirked devilishly, his eyes retaining their characteristic  
"bored" expression.   
  
"Exactly, Nanaka-san" he replied in an amused tone. He squeezed her hand and spoke gently.  
  
"Well, feel better. I'll catch you later. Ja!" Aburatsubo released Nanaka's hand and turned towards the door.   
She followed and walked out ahead of him into the hall, ignoring the furious expressions and exclamations of Aburatsubo's   
fan club as she headed towards her locker. Aburatsubo shut the door to the club room and was immediately assaulted by   
his adoring fans before he had stepped two feet outside the door.   
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************   
  
Aburatsubo let out the breath he had been holding. The voices of those girls and their choruses of "Aya-chan"   
still rang through his head. Those girls possessed all the typical, most irritating qualities that had ever been   
present in all the females he had ever known. Their adoring, superficial smiles and shallow conversations never ceased   
to frustrate him. He knew he wouldn't stand against them because he felt it a waste of time and energy.   
They always expected so much of him to begin with. To those girls, Aburatsubo was the perfect model, practically a  
god, a man who could do anything and be anything he wanted; overcome any obstacle and act cool without even trying.   
He hated feeling as though he were supposed to live up to their standards. They were so much like his mother that it was  
infuriating.  
  
Forgetting their annoying questions and ridiculous accusations, he turned his thoughts again to Nanaka. She   
had looked so pale and weak earlier. It was clear from the way she cradled her head in her hands that she had been   
in pain. Her eyes had been watery and slightly bloodshot, her movements shaky. He could tell she had been trying to   
keep her self in control despite her condition. Her hand had felt so small in his grasp, so cold and   
clammy, that he had been sure she was running a fever. He hadn't given a second thought to his fan club's looks of   
outrage- he was used to such behavior from them. He hadn't intended for his actions toward Nanaka to be romantic in   
nature. He had tried to act in friendship while attempting to express his deep concern for her. However, despite himself,   
he had been taken with the soft, flustered look on Nanaka's face as she had reacted to their closeness. She had   
smelled so nice, so natural, as if that clean, sweet, fresh scent had always been a part of her. Again, she proved   
how different she was from all the girls he knew without even trying, from something as insignificant as her scent.   
'She's so different from Takeo,' he mused, smirking at the thought. He let out a sigh as he continued  
to make his way to class.   
  
Aburatsubo had felt so worried about her after all that had happened. He wasn't used to being so protective   
of a girl. One of the first times he had felt this way had been during the Magic Club's final battle with the Bell.   
After Nanaka had so selflessly expressed her love for him, something had changed between them; a mutual understanding   
and unspecified potential in their relationship that compelled him to protect her during the fight. The whole feeling   
was so completely new and different that it confused him, yet awakened something in himself that he had never touched   
upon before. It almost made him feel whole. Aburatsubo knew that Takeo was first in his heart, and he still loved   
and wanted him more than anything else, but he felt that the whole thing was so hopeless. He was in the same place as   
Nanaka and knew how she felt more than anyone. In a way, focusing on her allowed him to forget about Takeo, to do   
something new and interesting so that he didn't feel as lost and depressed as he had been. He recalled the fiery way   
she responded to him, as he had seen her respond to Sae so many times, the gentle, becoming way she would blush   
when she was around him distracted him from Takeo because she amused and endeared him so. He shook his head in   
exasperation, trying to clear his head of such conflicted thoughts. He decided he had to be going crazy, because why   
else would he be so bothered by all of this? This wasn't like him at all. Suddenly, Aburatsubo spotted his homeroom   
door and made it just in time for the bell to ring. He already couldn't wait to see Takeo at lunch, assuming that Sae  
wasn't there to be the annoying pest that she always was. Pushed to the back of his mind, he sincerely hoped that   
Nanaka would keep from being her stubborn self and take his advice.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Nanaka had firmly decided to stay in school for as long as she could, despite Aburatsubo's "request."   
She knew she just had to take her chances and hope she wouldn't be spotted before the Magic Club meeting. If it   
came to that, she hoped she could still convince him not to tell Sae and the others. She had known yesterday that she  
had tests in three subjects and couldn't afford to miss them. She groaned in frustration when she realized that she  
hadn't finished any of her homework for her classes. The homeroom door was just up ahead. She already dreaded   
the rest of the day.   
  
Aburatsubo never failed to confuse her every time she saw him. Her earlier interaction with him   
left her feeling dreamy and hopeful because he had been so concerned for her. Yet, her anger and irritation remained   
because of the fact that he was still in love with Takeo (she knew better than to assume he'd forgotten him), and had   
the nerve to watch over her as though she were a child. She was puzzled enough to begin with, because of his sudden   
focus on her. She was no closer to figuring him out. All these conflicting emotions were worsening her headache, so   
she pushed them to the back of her mind and concentrated on the rest of the day, running in the door just as her   
sensei called her name.   
  
She took her seat and looked over to see Sae gazing at her with a concerned, inquiring expression. Nanaka knew  
she would have to face Sae. She kicked herself inwardly for forgetting that she would have to explain herself to her   
best friend some way. She momentarily ignored the rest of the class, trying desperately to finish her homework during   
the last few announcements of homeroom. She hurriedly scooped up her books as the bell rang, and rushed to the door in   
an effort to escape Sae for now, knowing she'd try to catch up any way. As if on cue, she heard her friend's voice   
call out to her from behind.  
  
"Nanaka- chan!" Nanaka moved to dodge the rushing students and stood at the side of the hall, defeatedly  
waiting for Sae to come over. Sae was breathing heavily, her large eyes innocent and baffled. Her expression was  
one of hurt and frantic concern as she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Nanaka-chan, what happened yesterday?" "I tried to reach you after the meeting last night, I couldn't get   
through, and today we weren't walking to school, and I've been so worried about you!" She paused momentarily for an   
intake of air, and continued.   
  
"And, why didn't you tell me that you and Aburatsubo-sempai were a couple?" Nanaka's eyes widened at that, and   
she looked as though she were about to explode. "Everyone's been talking about it since this morning!" "You know I'm   
your best friend, and you can tell me anything, so when did this happen, and what's been wrong lately?" Letting her   
temper cool, Nanaka held her head in her hands while listening, a dull expression on her face.   
  
"I mean, what have I been doing wrong?" "I feel like I'm losing you!" Sae's lip started quivering, her eyes threatening   
to burst into tears; her face crumpled as she lowered her head. Before the sobs began, Nanaka interrupted, rolling   
her eyes.  
  
"Whoa, whoa.. calm down Sae." She patted her on the back and chose her words carefully, trying desperately to   
keep her patience. "Of course we're still friends," she began, gritting her teeth to catch herself from shouting. "I've  
just been busier than usual lately." Nanaka forced a bright smile on her face as she looked at Sae, ignoring her   
sharp headache and the familiar urge to yell at her rambling best friend. Sae immediately relaxed and wiped her eyes,   
smiling back at her best friend. "So, you're not mad at me?"   
  
"No, of course not!" "Why would I be mad at you?!" Nanaka massaged her temple with her hand and decided to continue.  
Sae timidly regarded her friend, recognizing her attempts to keep her impatience at bay and wondering whether she should  
respond.  
  
"Now, Sae-," Nanaka began, flashing a dangerous smile, "where did you hear that Aburatsubo-sempai and I were dating, and   
what possessed you to believe it?!" Sae backed away slightly under Nanaka's sharp gaze and meekly responded.   
  
"Well, Takakura-sempai and I were discussing the club meeting before homeroom, and when we heard Matsura-sempai   
and her friends talking about the way you and Aburatsubo-sempai were acting before homeroom, I thought you had finally  
decided to go out with him. I mean, I've known all along that he's in love with you, and you guys make such a great  
couple, I just want to see you happy, and I know......." Nanaka closed her eyes and sighed, waiting as calmly as   
possible for Sae to finish her stream of babbling. With a hopeless sigh, Nanaka tiredly replied.  
  
"Sae, I think you know me better than that. Trust me, if Aburatsubo-sempai and I were dating, you would be the  
first to know. I know you mean well, but sometimes I wonder if you ever listen to me. I mean, haven't I been telling  
you all along that he isn't interested in me? Nothing has changed- I've accepted that."   
  
"But Nanaka, you know that isn't true," Sae determinedly exclaimed while Nanaka sent her a flat look, arms   
crossed defensively. "It may not seem like it, but Aburatsubo-sempai really does care about you- he's always looking  
after you, and asking about you when you're not around. I know he cares about you at least as much as I do, and  
he and I aren't the only ones who've been worried about you. Takeo-kun, and even Akane-san have been worried about   
you, too. We've all noticed how you've changed. We're all your friends. I just wish that you would at least tell   
me what's wrong." Sae concluded her speech sadly, having not faltered once. She made perfect sense, amazingly enough.   
She looked at Nanaka beseechingly, silently begging her best friend to let her help.   
  
Nanaka uncrossed her arms defeatedly, her face relaxed as she pulled her best friend into a hug. "Oh, Sae, I   
know things haven't been the same for a while, and it's not your fault. You'll always be my best friend. I'm  
sorry I've neglected you lately. Tell you what- I promise we'll get together this week, and we can get all caught up."  
Nanaka smiled gently at Sae, who returned the smile gratefully while wiping the tears from her cheeks.   
  
"Thank you so much, Nanaka- I can't wait! I've missed you so much, I just want to help,.." Nanaka nodded her  
head impatiently while Sae continued, and looked at her watch , suddenly realizing the time. "Well, Sae," she   
interrupted, "we've already missed homeroom, and we have to get to our next class, and I have to stop by the bathroom   
before we go." Sae nodded as Nanaka turned towards the bathroom and the bell rang, signalling the end of homeroom  
and students hurriedly rushed out the doors. Sae and Nanaka were in many of the same classes, so they went through  
their schedule together throughout the day. It was only recently, in the last month or so, that Sae had been   
spending more time with Takeo, so they didn't go to class together as frequently.  
  
It was while Nanaka started walking towards the bathroom that she realized how much worse her headache was.   
Overwhelmed by vertigo, followed by pounding waves of pain, she tripped slightly, nearly falling over. Sae came up   
behind her quickly, confused and concerned for her.  
  
"Nanaka, are you alright?" She looked down at Nanaka, who was holding a hand to her forehead, breathing deeply  
in an attempt to control the disorientation. "You don't look so good, Nanaka-chan. You look really pale- I've been  
noticing it since earlier. Maybe you should go ho.."   
  
"No, Sae," Nanaka interrupted suddenly, "I'm feeling fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night, and I'm   
a little tired. I'm feeling better already, so don't worry. We better hurry or we'll be late to class." Nanaka   
straightened herself up and walked to the bathroom door again hurriedly, maneuvering through the rushing crowd of   
students. "Wait for me- I'll be out in a minute," she told Sae by the door.   
  
Nanaka made her way into the bathroom, pressing her hand to her forehead while simultaneously reaching into  
her backpack to find some headache medicine. She passed by a few of the stalls, singlemindedly focusing on finding   
her medicine, desperate to relieve the throbbing ache behind her temples. Just as her fingers made contact with the  
Advil bottle, she was knocked completely off her feet, taken completely unawares by the force of something abruptly  
slamming into her left side. She made no sound of surprise or hurt, having been taken off guard and   
nearly knocked senseless from the shock. She almost blacked out from the pain, the impact irritating her already   
present aches from the previous evening. She stayed on the ground, doubled over and clutching her side, afraid to   
move for fear of further pain. She slowly returned to reality. From her spot on the floor, Nanaka was faintly aware  
of the sound of footsteps directly above her head. She turned her head up to focus on the source of the sound.  
Her eyes followed a pair of designer black shoes which paused in front of her momentarily, then turning to walk   
casually towards the bathroom sinks. The shoes stopped again in front of the sinks. She heard the water running  
from the faucet, followed by a light, carefree feminine voice.   
  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there," the voice stated in an subtle, insincere manner. Nanaka, grimacing,   
pulled herself into a crouching position, clutching her side protectively. Seething with anger, her side throbbing,   
she glared up at the owner of the voice. Speak of the devil. There stood Matsura Ami, the infamous new leader of the   
"Aya-sama" fan club, the very person Sae had mentioned as the culprit for spreading certain rumors this morning. Ami  
stood in front of the bathroom mirror, her long, luxurious brunette locks framing her face as she concentrated intently   
on reapplying her dark red lipstick to perfection. Nanaka glared up at her, the depths of her rage pointedly  
ignored by the fashionable upperclassman.   
  
Nanaka remembered how Ami had first arrived at her school, a transfer student from America whom no female classmate   
could parallel and no male student could ever catch. She was talented at everything. She had instantly taken a liking   
to Aburatsubo. She was constantly plotting ways to make him hers. She had the   
support of the entire Aburatsubo fan club, since none of its members could compare to her, and all feared her prowess.   
Of course, the boys of the school couldn't see the flaws beyond her perfect, sweet and coquettish exterior. Normally,   
Nanaka would choose not to get mixed up in any of Ami's plots, but it seemed this time it was unavoidable. Nanaka   
lifted herself up to her full height, still holding her side protectively while Ami finished powdering her face.   
  
"You don't have to pretend, you know. I already know why you did it, so you can drop the innocent act,"  
Nanaka spoke icily. Not expecting a respose, Nanaka turned to go into one of the bathroom stalls. Instead, she   
was once again taken by surprise. To add insult to injury, this time, by the sharp impact of a hand hitting   
the right side of her face. Only momentarily stunned, Nanaka turned around to face Ami, a hand holding her cheek   
while she faced her opponent. More angry than hurt, Nanaka opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by Ami's  
speech.   
  
"How dare you speak to me in such a manner," she stated indignantly, haughtly expression fixed on her face  
while her hand rested fashionably on her hip. "If you dare to threaten me by stealing my Aya-chan from me, you'll  
get what's coming to you. I warn you, you better stay away from Aya-chan, or suffer the consequences. Believe me,  
you'll regret it." At this point, despite her pain, Nanaka was ready to lunge at Ami and ruin that perfect face   
and hair, but before she even had a chance to retaliate verbally, the bathroom door opened and another Aya fan club  
member called for Ami. Nanaka recognized her as the former fan club president, Mikote Michiko.  
  
"Well, I've wasted enough time on you. You have been officially warned. Next time, I won't be so nice."  
With that, Ami turned around and swiftly walked out the door, the clicking of her designer shoes and the slam of the  
door trailing behind her. Nanaka quickly pulled herself together, despite wanting to scream in frustration. She   
went to the bathroom in record time, only briefly noting that there was a slight scratch on the middle of the redness  
of her cheek. Her side was already developing a pretty bad bruise. She heard someone enter the bathroom, then, Sae's  
frantic voice.  
  
"Nanaka, Nanaka," she said between gasps, "what happened?" "Matsura-sempai told me to tell you that  
you better be careful, because if you don't stay away from Aburatsubo-sempai, she'll do a lot worse. Nanaka-chan, are   
you alright? What did she do to you? Hey, we better hurry, the bell's gonna ring!" Sae's worried voice finally  
trailed off as Nanaka came out of the stall, sighing wearily. Sae looked at her in alarm.  
  
"Nanaka, there's a big red mark on your cheek- did she hit you? I mean, you were already looking bad today, I mean,  
you didn't look bad, you just didn't look well, anyway, you look even worse now, not that you look bad, I don't know what   
I'm trying to say, but maybe you should go home." Sae finished with an uncertain look on her face. Nanaka finished washing   
her hands in the sink and turned to look at Sae.  
  
"Sae, I can't go home. We have tests this week. I can't miss any class. You know that!"   
  
"But, Nanaka, you've never really missed that much class before. You can afford to miss. Besides, that mark  
looks really bad. Did she really hit you?"   
  
"Never mind that. We have to get to class." Nanaka turned to open the door, her side and head still throbbing from  
the recent attack. Sae wouldn't let her leave just yet.   
  
"Nanaka, I'll take you to the Nurse. We'll figure out some way to get you home. You might have to wait until lunch time,  
but at least you can rest. I mean, at lunch, I'll talk to the rest of the Magic Club. I'm sure I can get Aburatsubo-sempai   
to help me walk you home, at least." At the mention of Aburatsubo's name, Nanaka groaned. Now he would know for sure that she   
hadn't gone home when he asked her to. He would probably tell the Club about everything that's happened. She shook her head   
and frowned, angered by her own carelessness, but the pain won out in the end. She sighed as Sae walked up to her, urging her   
to go to the Nurse with her again. Nanaka wearily agreed.  
  
"Okay, Sae, let's go. I figured you wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed, anyway." The two friends made their way   
down the hall to the Nurse, a concerned Sae supporting Nanaka's bruised shoulders as she took each shaky step.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, the end of Chap. 4! Seems like it took me long enough, right! Over the last few months that I've neglected this story  
(life took over T_T), I've managed to be able to watch the rest of the MTT series. I realize a lot of this story may not make  
sense, and there may be much OOC. Since watching the end, I've tried desperately to edit some of the earlier chapters and   
continue writing as true to the series as possible. Thank you all for being so patient with me, and I apologize to all who   
feel the story isn't going in the right direction, or feel it's gotten worse since the beginning. I hope you will all   
continue to review and criticize, as I continue to revise what I've already written. I'm sorry, also, that you've all had  
to wait so long for this chapter and the ones following. Unfortunately, since my last chapter, I've been overwhelmed by   
college, writer's block, and life in general. Thank you again for your patience and cooperation- I know from experience as a   
fanfic reader how difficult it can be to wait for the next chapter for so long, when a story has really captured your   
attention. Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and will continue to enjoy the next. (By the by,  
I plan on including more interaction with other characters- esp. Akane, and I'm hoping the action and progression of the A/N   
thing will pick up again ^_^) 


	5. NOTE TO READERS

A QUICK NOTE:  
  
Yes, I'm back. Whoo. Anyway, just thought I'd let you know that I'm revamping all the chapters of this fic thusfar, and  
I've already posted the revised 1st chapter. Over the next day or so, I'll be posting the rest of the revisions and working   
on the.........5th chapter! YAY! I'm sure by now that many (if not most) of you are horribly angry with me for keeping   
this on hold for so long, but I want you to know that I appreciate all your reviews, and I really want the wait to pay off.   
:) So, I already have an outline for the next chapter and for where this story is going, but I'd really appreciate any  
suggestions you guys have to offer. Any requests? Please don't hesitate to let me know! Thanks, everyone! 


End file.
